Bell Among The Dead
by Equivilence
Summary: Originally I liked Rei as a character, however I couldn't agree with her development into a useless character for most HoTD. So I changed events to make Rei into what I believe to be a better and stronger character overall. Warning: may contain graphic content, acts of violence, minor sexual content, drug and alcohol usage, and other strong themes later in the story. First Story


"Tou-san?"

"Yes misumi?"

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because someday the bad people I locked up may come after you. I want you to be ready for that sweetie."

"Okay... Tou san? It's not working."

"The safety is on the trigger guard, push it forward."

"Hai" 

-four years late-

"Nmmm"

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains ushering in a new day. Awakening the occupant of the room. Mumbling while getting up from her bed to start the morning ritual. Grabbing a fresh set of Fujimi uniform and accompanying garments Rei headed to the bathroom to clean up and freshen up. A little while later combing her fingers through her hair on her way back down the hallway to her room, running through her schedule on the way.

Today would be a busy day, knowing that her father wouldn't be home till the following evening and mother being out early to take care of grandfather and her godfathers while he was sick. Rei took into account that she really wouldn't need to worry about helping make breakfast or dinner having packed away food for today already. Finding nothing to pressing at the moment, she fixed her bed and packed the supplies she left out while studying last night. Giving a final once over in the mirror and putting up her hair the usual style and clipping in a small but ornate sakura hair clip onto her left bangs pulling the hair off to the side framing her face.

It was a small touch that was added only last year. Something that Takashi had gotten for her to a festival after much pleading to her father. He gave it to her saying that how buetiful her eyes were and how he wanted to look into them. Giggling at the memory of his embarrassed face. She found the gesture cute and funny given the verbal beating he received for bring her home later than expected.

Wallet and bento packed away and grabbed a few rolls on the way out. Tapping her shoes' toe against the floor on the out making sure they were secure Rei headed out. The early morning wind bearing a nice breeze to the morning commute if a bit chilly, glad for the scarf she had borrowed from her boyfriend. The chill brought about a level of energy from discomfort, serving as encouragement to walk a bit faster.

Around twenty minutes later the young woman got on her morning train and stood waiting while browsing through texts checking the listings for anything important. Time passed quickly though, the train making a few stops hear and there the usual. Only interested a molester being pulled off the train, apps now days were so useful. After getting off she continued on her way to Fujimi eventually linking up with a out of breath messy haired burnet.

"Wake up late again, Taka?"

Jumping a little Takashi almost tripped after being startled Rei laughed a little at his expense. "Gah, don't sneak up on me like that."

Continuing on at a normal pace Rei struck up a little bit of idle conversation. "Rough morning?"

"Not really, just a bit of a rush. Ended up missing breakfast though."

Pulling out the extra roll that she hadn't eaten on the way to the train, she handed it to him. "My my, your so lucky to have such a caring girlfriend to Take care of you. No?" He took the offered morsel with a small blush forming. "That's my scarf isn't it?"

Flourish the end of said scarf she playfully smirked at him before grabbing ahold of his hand and leaning into his side as they walked. "Indeed it is. My wonderful and kind boyfriend gave it to me to keep me protected from the dreadful cold. Ne?"

Rolling his eyes he gave a dismissive shake of his head. The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence. The walk continued until the two broke apart to head to their classed with parting gestures. Classes moved on most of the material being relatively easy as many of the classes were repeats as she was forced to retake the year by that bastard Shido. It was a hard time for a while but Takashi had supported her and though they had a rough patch with a short separation. They mended their relationship after Hisashi, Takashi's best friend, admitted having feelings for her. After they got back together Hisashi and Takashi became distant from one another.

All in all a pretty normal day classes were uneventful, lunch was spent with a few friends. Rei sent a text to her boyfriend, a simple 'love you' after hearing Takagi berating him for staring after what she assumed was her rather shapely posterior if she said so herself on her way up stairs. The fact that she could draw his attention so easily boosted Rei's ego as she "still had it". After lunch classes continued as per usual.

If a certain intercom call hadn't shattered her once peaceful days.


End file.
